One Piece Playgirl Mansion
by Madness
Summary: [Rated for innuendos, drinking, and smoking] The One Piece gang merely lounges about and must endure the mockery of the author. And vice versa. VERY RANDOM craziness. You have been warned. NEW - CH 6 SURPRISINGLY UP!!!!!
1. Random Chapter 1

****

One Piece Playboy Mansion  
written by yours truly  
  
Nami: *points at title* Playboy Mansion?  
  
Madness: Yeah! *beams*  
  
Zoro: *raises an eyebrow at title* Why the interesting title?  
  
Madness: Should I make it PlayGIRL Mansion? *stares pointedly at Zoro*  
  
Shanks: It would make things interesting.  
  
Madness: Not you too, Shanks!!  
  
Shanks: Yep.  
  
Madness: What is the world coming to...*sigh*. Fine...have it your way.  
  
  
**One Piece PLAYGIRL Mansion**  
written by yours truly  
  
Shanks: Yours truly?  
  
Madness: What?  
  
Usopp: No one's gonna know it's you, Madness.  
  
Madness: *deep sigh* It's staying that way. Hey, where's Ben?  
  
Nami: Hiding from you.  
  
Madness: *innocent smile* Now why would he do such a thing?  
  
Shanks: *rolls eyes* As if you don't know.  
  
Makino: He's afraid of the way you seem to enjoy yaoi and shounen-ai so much, particularly Shanks x Ben. And Luffy x Zoro.  
  
Zoro: HEY!  
  
Madness: *still smiling* Why dear Ben, where ever you are...I only read others' shounen-ai! Merciful heavens if I ever write one myself!  
  
Ben: *peaks out* Positive...?  
  
Madness: GOTCHA! *glomps Ben* Wahaha, you thought you could hide from me!!?  
  
Ben: *winces*  
  
Shanks: I really hope you leave me out of this...  
  
Zoro: Be prepared to run. Madness's name isn't Madness for nothing.  
  
Madness: hehehe...  
  
Ben: *stares at the 15 year old girl with short messy hair clinging on to his shirt* Why won't she stop hugging me?  
  
Madness: *shocked* I'm not hugging you!! *pushes away from Ben* I love Luffy! And Shanks! And...and...Zoro...a little bit...  
  
Zoro: Keep me out of your sick fantasies...  
  
Nami: You like both Shanks and Luffy? Shouldn't you just love *one* of them?  
  
Madness: *whimpers* Leave me with my dreams!  
  
Shanks: I really don't want to ask, but because the damn author is forcing me into this dialogue....*stares petulantly at Madness*....Where's Luffy?  
  
Nami: *shrugs*  
  
Usopp: *shurgs*  
  
Ben: shurgs?  
  
Madness: Can't a girl make a little typo now and then??  
  
Nami: It makes you look...stupid as a writer.  
  
Madness: *wince* Thanks for that. I'll probably hate myself later for it, once the reviews start rolling in and telling me that I need to work on grammar.  
  
Zoro: When is this story going to have a plot?  
  
Madness: I'm not good with plots....I mean, I get really great ideas, but getting them down on paper takes time and patience, both of which I have only when I'm drawing.  
  
Shanks: You draw?  
  
Madness: Lots. *starts to daydream* Hehehe  
  
Shanks: *moves away from her* Well...that's nice...  
  
Zoro: Don't tell me you're thinking about more shounen-ai?  
  
Madness: Well, I...  
  
Ben: I don't think anyone answered the question of where Luffy is.  
  
Nami: Well, where is he, Madness??  
  
Madness: Dude....just cuz I'm the author, I have to endure such abuse. I don't know. Eating at Party's Bar?  
  
Makino: But I'm not at Party's Bar....  
  
Madness: *blinks* Oh. Uh...  
  
Shanks: (sarcasm quite evident) Very smart, Maddie. You're a genius, really.  
  
Usopp: Then where are we??  
  
Madness: We're...uh....we're at Party's Bar!  
  
[scene is thereby set in Party's Bar]  
  
Shanks: I thought it was a playgirl mansion! That doesn't make sense.  
  
Zoro: Will it ever? This IS Madness, we're talking about.  
  
Ben: *nods in agreement*  
  
Makino: Damn...does this mean I have to go back to work?  
  
Madness: Yep. Sorry, Makino...can you serve us some drinks!? Please!  
  
Zoro: You're too young to drink, Madness...  
  
Madness: *eyes blazing* It's MY SPAMFIC and I have a right to drink till I'm so tipsy....I...I....I dunno!  
  
Ben: Very smooth.  
  
Madness: Psh.  
  
Makino: Zoro's right, Maddie...I can't serve you a drink until you become of age.  
  
Madness: Poor Makino...if you only knew of the fanfic I read between you and Shanks the other day... *sigh*  
  
Shanks: *blinks* I thought you liked shounen-ai.  
  
Ben: Don't remind her.  
  
Shanks: But it's my sexuality she's fantasizing about!!  
  
Makino: Unless you're a virgin, Shanks.  
  
Madness: *laughs so hard she becomes as red as Shanks's hair* Not in MY dreams!!!!  
  
Ben: But how sure can you be?  
  
Nami: *stares at Shanks*  
  
Shanks: ...what?  
  
Nami: Just wondering. Heh..  
  
Shanks: Wondering what???  
  
Madness: Um...I beginning to wonder where IS Luffy??  
  
Usopp: You stopped laughing.  
  
Madness: I'm a changeable girl.  
  
Zoro: Changeable...as in...sexually?  
  
Madness: *blinks*  
  
Nami: *blinks*  
  
Makino: *blinks*  
  
Zoro: Damn author.  
  
Ben: Why did all the girls have to blink?  
  
Shanks: Probably a girl thing. Don't ask. Just back away.  
  
Usopp: Also wondering...where's Sanji in all of this?  
  
Makino: Maddie hasn't gotten to the episode where Sanji comes in yet. The computer she uses to download and watch the episodes isn't working.  
  
Usopp: Oh. So...no Sanji?  
  
Madness: I could...but he'd be horribly out of character.  
  
Ben: Yeah...as opposed to the rest of us... *glare*  
  
Nami: True.  
  
Shanks: Who are you agreeing with?  
  
Nami: Ben.  
  
Madness: Wasn't he being sarcastic, though...?  
  
Nami: I know!!!  
  
Madness: Okay okay...just wondering.  
  
Ben: When...is this story...ever going...to have a plot?  
  
Shanks: Probably never. Hey, did Madness ask for drinks, Makino?  
  
Makino: I don't serve to minors.  
  
Ben: *smiles evilly* But it could be interesting...  
  
Shanks: *also smiling evilly* Would you miss an opportunity....  
  
Zoro: *nods* I wouldn't miss it.  
  
Nami: Of course all the guys would agree on making Madness a drunkard just so they could manipulate her into letting them out of this spamfic and being evil with the girl characters...  
  
Madness: Heh. No. The last time I had a drink was on New Year's Eve...I only had a martini glass of white wine, and it didn't taste all too good....but then again, I'll develop the acquired taste later.  
  
Makino: Your point? You still aren't getting any drinks from me.  
  
Madness: But it's just to warm my throat! On New Year's Eve, when I drank the white wine, that's just what it did -- it warmed my throat up and make me feel nice and tingly.  
  
Nami: You're no role model!  
  
Madness: *sighs* I'm fine with that, Nami.  
  
Ben: Give her a drink, Makino!  
  
Makino: No. I don't want to risk being sued by her folks.  
  
Madness: If I get drunk, I'll just spend the night at Luffy's place. *evil grin* Right? I won't be drunk in the morning!  
  
Shanks: You'll just get a hangover.  
  
Zoro: Spend the night at LUFFY'S??  
  
Nami: Yeah, she would. I know she would. *grins* Jealous?  
  
Zoro: *pouts* Damn author. NO, I'm not jealous. I know they're dating and all that.  
  
Usopp: Where IS Luffy??  
  
Madness: I got it! He's sleeping!  
  
Zoro: You must have been really desperate.  
  
Madness: Thanks! And, uh...he should be getting up right about now...but then again, he should sleep. The boy has too much energy during the day.  
  
Nami: I guess.  
  
Zoro: *still pouting* So what's the plot of this again?  
  
Shanks: Nothing. Leave it be. We won't get hurt this way.  
  
Makino: *passes Shanks and Ben drinks*  
  
Madness: HEY! What about me, Makino!?  
  
Makino: I'm not saying it again, Mad.  
  
Zoro: Who's mad?  
  
Shanks: *points at Madness* She is. Give her a drink, Makino...a hard one.  
  
Madness: *giggles* Really, now...  
  
Ben: Ignore her. She's in that perverted-thinking stage.  
  
Makino: I see.  
  
Shanks: If you give her a strong enough drink, she'll pass out. I know for a fact that novice drinkers aren't as tolerant as they think they'd be.  
  
Zoro: Maybe she'll get knocked out before Luffy wakes up.  
  
Nami: Such an obsession with keeping Madness away from Luffy, Zoro...?  
  
Zoro: *glares, unsheathes sword halfway* It's the author's fault, as I said.  
  
Madness: It's not like I'm gonna corrupt him! I'm just in one of those moods...but I'm really not this bad! Maybe the liquor from the wine on New Year's Eve is still taking effect.  
  
Shanks: *dryly* For two days?  
  
Ben: Don't knock it, Shanks...remember it happening between me and Makino...?  
  
Shanks: What?? *eyes wide at Makino*  
  
Makino: The author, I bet. Just for that crack, Madness, I'm *definitely* not giving you a drink.  
  
Madness: *pouts* If only you knew my power....hehehe  
  
Makino: *cowers*  
  
Shanks: *calmly drinks his beer* Okay...my bet is on Madness. Zoro, what about you?  
  
Zoro: I dunno, Shanks...Makino sure puts up a fight when it comes to serving minors.  
  
Shanks: But that's just because she's afraid of lawsuits.  
  
Ben: Meaning she doesn't really care about Madness's well being.  
  
Madness: Hm...I've never read a Makino x Ben fic before...that'll be fun, right, Shanks?  
  
Shanks: As long as it's not me, Mad.  
  
Madness: That's okay cuz you're nice to me now. Makino... *sweetly* May I please have a drink of one of your fine wines?  
  
Makino: *sighs* Fine.  
  
Madness: *blinks* Really? Dang. I would have loved a Makino x Ben fic.  
  
Makino: *passes her a glass with a drink in it* There you go. Now you can't say I didn't give you a drink. Next time I'll charge you.  
  
Ben: Thank god you finally gave her a drink.  
  
Shanks: I, for one, am a little disappointed. It would have been interesting to watch.  
  
Zoro: I'm still wondering....why is this spamfic called 'One Piece Playgirl Mansion'?  
  
Madness: *chugs down drink* HEY! This is water!!!  
  
Makino: No it's not. It's an alcoholic beverage that *tastes* like water, but in fact it's actually a very strong liquor.  
  
Madness: Oh okay! *beams* Now Zoro...in response to your question...  
  
Usopp: I'd like to know why, too!  
  
Nami: Same here!  
  
Shanks: *still drinking his beer*  
  
Ben: *begins to drink his beer* Yeah...why?  
  
Madness: Cuz....oh damnit...  
  
Makino: What?  
  
Madness: This first chapter is waaaaaaay too long. So it'll all be explained in chapter two!  
  
Shanks: What??  
  
Zoro: That's ridiculous...WHY go through this whole chapter without even a plot in mind, AND Luffy is nowhere to be found, AND without telling us what the hell the point of this fic is??  
  
Madness: Cuz I'm tired... *snuggles up against Shanks* Good night.  
  
Ben: Guess that drink helped. But hey, what would Luffy say if he saw you with Shanks?  
  
Madness: *mumbling* But Shanks's hair is so nice and pretty...*mumbling*  
  
Shanks: She's asleep.  
  
Zoro: *evil grin* Time to go on with the plan...  
  
Makino: You mean....hm....when she wakes up, she'll be her normal self...  
  
Shanks: I just hope we find Luffy before she wakes up.  
  
Nami: I don't know what you guys are talking about...  
  
Usopp: It's the ultimate plan to scare Madness to the point of near insanity!  
  
Nami: Oh. In that case, count me in!  
  
_Is Zoro in love with Luffy? Is Shanks really a virgin? What's going on between Ben and Makino? Will Madness tell us in the next chapter????_  
  
Zoro: Shut up or you'll wake her up!  
  
Nami: And the plans will be ruined!  
  
_My bad. ^^;;_  
  
~~~  
A/N: This fic was inspired by an online spamfic in Smutgarden. Next chapter coming soon! =D R/R if you want, or maybe you could ask some questions for Madness to *try* and answer! If she ever stops drooling over Shanks, that is....but heck, try to ask her!


	2. Random Chapter 2

****

One Piece Playgirl Mansion - CHAPTER TWO  
written by madness  
  
Shanks: Still no plot.  
  
Zoro: And that's a good thing to me.  
_  
Synopsis from last chapter - Madness tends to bother the One Piece gang with random craziness and threats of placing them into embarrassing situations. But before the last chapter ended, Madness fell asleep, and the gang wanted to get even with her for putting them through such insanity...._  
  
Ben: We can't. We couldn't find Luffy in time.  
  
Usopp: I'm so bored...when is the plot going to unfold?  
  
Makino: Who knows. We'll have to force her to tell us the plot of this story.  
  
Shanks: Do we really want to know?  
  
Nami: Yes and no. Yes, because then once we have a plot, this story will finally GET somewhere and will eventually end. No, because I fear Madness's plans for us.  
  
Ben: *nods* Well put.  
  
Zoro: When the hell is she gonna get up?  
  
Usopp: Poke her.  
  
Shanks: Yeah.  
  
Zoro: *pokes Madness*  
  
Nami: More! Don't be cheap.  
  
Zoro: *scowling, he continues to poke her* Get up, get up. Hey, why don't we just let Shanks do this?  
  
Ben: Once she sees Shanks she'll just start...you know...being that crazed fangirl again. And start fantasizing about him again.  
  
Shanks: It feels wrong,though....I'm 22 years older than she is.  
  
Makino: And a virgin.  
  
Shanks: Not.  
  
Makino: Prove it.  
  
Shanks: Can't you take my word for it?  
  
Makino: No, now that the author has brought it up.  
  
[Madness wakes up finally, sees that Zoro is poking at her, and begins to poke at him back. He scowls at her, which doesn't phase her a bit.]  
  
Madness: I'm awake again! HEY, IT'S SHANKS! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Shanks: *flatly* Yeah. She's back to normal.  
  
Madness: *cheerfully* Not necessarily! *glomps Shanks* But I still looooove you!  
  
Nami: And Luffy....?  
  
Madness: *sobs all of a sudden* I know!! I love him too!!  
  
Ben: I'm sorry, but I have to ask...why the heck is she in love with LUFFY?  
  
Zoro: You had to get her started. That wasn't smart.  
  
Ben: HEY, I have the highest I.Q. of all the One Piece characters! *crosses his arms* And you're just a kid.  
  
Shanks: *sticks tongue out at Zoro*  
  
Zoro: *glares at them both* No wonder there's so many doujinshi fics with you two as a pairing.  
  
Makino: As long as it's not me.  
  
Usopp: Hey, I haven't said much in this fic!!  
  
Nami: Me neither!!  
  
Madness: *waves hand, mumbles a few words that sound strangely like 'Ook, ak, uck' and suddenly Usopp and Nami fall asleep* It's a trick I learned from Smutgarden. It's easy to get rid of people. *laughs diabolically*  
  
Shanks: Smutgarden?  
  
Ben: I've heard of that place...  
  
Madness: It's where I found you guys. Vivi's not here, though. I sent her to sleep earlier on.  
  
Makino: What about Sanji?  
  
Madness: Dunno. Maybe I'll introduce him to a friend of mine.  
  
Ben: So you're going to bring him into the torture?  
  
Shanks: Seems like it. But how are you going to bring her in?  
  
Madness: Who?  
  
Shanks: Your friend.  
  
Makino: I thought it was a Nami x Sanji thing.  
  
Madness: I don't think Sanji OR Nami would mind. Besides...Nami's asleep. *points to the sleeping Nami* I'm gonna ask her over my cell phone.  
  
Shanks: What...?  
  
Madness: Technology kicks hard ass. *proceeds to phone her friend Tsurai, asks her a series of questions, and then turns her phone off*  
  
Shanks: *stares at Madness in confusion as she tucks her cell phone away after a quick conversation* Why did you ask her if she liked both Sanji AND Zoro?  
  
Madness: For fun. And just to let you know, I'm not the only fickle one.  
  
Ben: *dryly* All right, I'll bite.  
  
Shanks: *smirks, but quickly shakes it off* That was wrong, author.  
  
Ben: I MEAN that I want to know why Madness wants to bring her friend into this mess.  
  
Madness: Mess? Why thank you for calling my spamfic a mess!! You MEANIE!! *buries her head into Shanks's blouse and "cries"*  
  
Ben: ......anyway, this *is* a mess. No plot, no point, no romance scenes...  
  
Zoro: Romance scenes??   
  
Ben: Author induced dialogue.  
  
Makino: I know...I thought Madness also read a Makino x Shanks fic.  
  
Madness: *still clinging to Shanks, who in turn doesn't bother to shake her off anymore* Yeah, but I like shounen-ai the best. Unless you really want to be with Shanks!! FINALLY, an unforced coupling.  
  
Ben: Actually, he's mine.  
  
Makino: *blinks*  
  
Madness: Can't you guys just humor me?? I mean, it's my spamfic, and I.... *pauses*....wait, WHAT?  
  
Ben: Shanks is mine!!  
  
Makino: *stares at Madness* What did you do to Ben?  
  
Madness: Actually....nothing. That could only mean....  
  
Tsurai: How the hell did I get in here?  
  
Madness: Welcome, friend! *hugs her friend*  
  
Shanks: Welcome "friend"?  
  
Zoro: I'm assuming so that we know that this Tsurai is the friend she was talking to on her phone earlier.  
  
Tsurai: I didn't think I'd actually...come here... *stares at Zoro almost longingly*  
  
Zoro: *blinks* What?  
  
Madness: That's just her way of saying "I love you".  
  
Tsurai: NO IT'S NOT!  
  
Shanks: Another crazed fan. This'll be fun to watch.  
  
Makino: No it won't. Maddie's getting off topic here.  
  
Ben: There's no topic at all.  
  
Makino: Damn.  
  
Madness: That's only cuz I don't want to think of a plot right now.  
  
Shanks: Meaning never.  
  
Tsurai: *still staring at Zoro while blushing insanely*  
  
Zoro: This is getting scary.  
  
Tsurai: *squeaks at Zoro's voice*  
  
Zoro: *smirks at her*  
  
Madness: Oh that's right...I gotta go introduce her to Sanji. I mean, that's why she's here.  
  
Zoro: Why Sanji?  
  
Tsurai: Ee!  
  
Shanks: A pitiful attempt to make you jealous of Sanji, Zoro.  
  
Makino: Doesn't explain why Ben is professing his love for Shanks.  
  
Tsurai: I, uh...think Ben x Shanks is funny.  
  
Shanks: *stares* You DO, now? And playing with sexual peferences amuses you?  
  
Madness: *giggles*  
  
Tsurai: Male hormones being raging off at the same sex is hilarious.  
  
Zoro: You say that with a smile!!  
  
Tsurai: *squeaks* Tchii.  
  
Makino: I don't think we'll heard full-fledged sentences from Tsurai when Zoro speaks.  
  
Shanks: So where's Sanji, then?  
  
Makino: More than that, where's Luffy?  
  
Madness: *grabs at her hair* OMIGOD, I forgot about my Luffy!!  
  
Tsurai: Heh...YOUR Luffy.  
  
Madness: Zoro!  
  
Tsurai: *glowers, blushes* I don't love him!!  
  
Shanks: Sure you don't, kid.  
  
Tsurai: What are you implying...that I'm short, or something...? I'm not mature enough to be qualified as an adult? Is that it??  
  
Shanks: Short, yes.  
  
Tsurai: What!??  
  
Ben: You're an adult?  
  
Makino: Old enough to drink, even?  
  
Tsurai: YES I'M AN ADULT! I'm 18 years old!  
  
Shanks: I'm 37. *sticks tongue out at her* Beat that!  
  
Tsurai: I'm more mature than you!  
  
Makino: That's something we can all agree on...Shanks is a virgin.  
  
Shanks: NOT.  
  
Tsurai: *laughs* That is embarrassing for a 37 year old man!  
  
Madness: *glowers* He's not an old man. Ben loves him all the same. Me too!  
  
Zoro: *turns to Tsurai* How old are you?  
  
Tsurai: Tchi. Eep. Donk.  
  
Madness: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Shanks: The author's doing again.  
  
Makino: Atleast I'm safe...  
  
[Ominous pause]  
  
Makino:...though I'm the only one who really knows how to tempt Shanks into bed. *evil grin*  
  
Tsurai: Maddie, you can **so **tell that the author made her say that.  
  
Ben: Yeah. Real inconspicuous of you, author. *stares at Shanks seductively*  
  
Tsurai: No wonder Maddie likes shounen-ai so damn much.  
  
Makino: Since you're 18, Tsurai, what type of drink would you like? It's on the house.  
  
Madness: *evil grin* Yeah Tsurai...what type of drink?  
  
Tsurai: Oh, uh....I kinda get a little crazy when I drink...  
  
Ben: We've already seen an insane kid drink.  
  
Shanks: Yeah...it really makes no difference...  
  
Tsurai: But didn't Maddie drink water!?  
  
Madness: It's not true!! It was a water-tasting alcoholic beverage that's REALLY strong!  
  
Tsurai: Oh that's right. *smirks at Shanks*  
  
Makino: Which drink?  
  
Tsurai: I'd like a Shirly Temple with a twist of dry root.  
  
Ben and Shanks: MINOR! She's a minor!!  
  
Tsurai: Don't tell me you never had no Shirly Temple before, Shanks.  
  
Ben: Why are you asking him particularly?  
  
Madness: She's just messing with my head that way. She knows I adore Shanks.  
  
Shanks: If you insist. Yeah, I've had a Shirly Temple before.  
  
Zoro: *blinks* That doesn't sound...very masculine...  
  
Tsurai: EP. *squeak*  
  
Madness: Oh that's right!!! I forgot about the Shanks x Ben thing!  
  
Tsurai: Hehehe. If you're wondering why Ben said that Shanks was his....that was my doing.  
  
Madness: *gasps fakely* No!  
  
Shanks: *sighs* Not surprised at all....  
  
_Will this story EVER get a plot?? When will Luffy and Sanji come in? Will Madness ever make any sense in writing a story? Is Tsurai going to be sexually intimate with Zoro?_  
  
Zoro: Not at this rate.  
  
Tsurai: Damnit!  
  
Shanks: You stopped squeaking in front of Zoro!  
  
Tsurai: That's cuz I wanna kill the author for writing that last line up there! Sexually intimate with Zoro!!!??  
  
Madness: Hehehe.  
  
_Is Shanks a virgin or can Ben prove otherwise??_  
  
Ben: How would I be able to prove something like that?  
  
Shanks: Don't think about it. Please.  
  
Makino: So you ARE a virgin!  
  
Shanks: NOT!!  
  
~~  
A/N: This is what boredom does to you.  
  
R/R, if you'd like. =D


	3. Random Chapter 3

****

One Piece Playgirl Mansion - CHAPTER THREE  
written by Madness  
  
Zoro: I'm assuming you saw Sanji, Ma-chan.  
  
Madness: *hides her Sanji plushie behind her back* N-no! And don't call me "Ma-chan!"  
  
Zoro: Ma.  
  
Shanks: -chan.  
  
Madness: Ahhh, Shanks!! I love you!!! *glomps Shanks, leaving her Sanji plushie to fall to the ground*  
  
Ben: *picks up plush doll* Another obsession?  
  
Madness: We-ell....yes and no.  
  
Makino: I noticed that Tsurai went back to her world early. Was she sick?  
  
Madness: Naw, just lazy. Waitaminute, I'M the lazy one!!  
  
Shanks: She beat you.  
  
Madness: Dang.  
  
_It's Friday, and Madness wants to vent out her frustrations on hugging her new One Piece plushies and Shanks. No, not a plush doll of Shanks....the REAL Shanks. And now that she's been watching a load of One Piece DVDs she bought off of eBay, she...found...Sanji._  
  
Zoro: Meaning?   
  
Madness: *sobs* I think Sanji is really cool!  
  
Makino: *sweatdrop*  
  
Zoro: Sanji??  
  
Shanks: Fickle. And childish.  
  
Madness: *pointedly* I AM fickle. But...I still looooove you, Shanks!  
  
Shanks: I'm sure.  
  
Ben: Wait, what's that eBay thing? How did you get those...little dolls of Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro?  
  
Zoro: She has a doll of ME??  
  
Madness:*snuggles Zoro plush* Yes, but I feel bad. Tsurai loves you, and I just think you're really....uh....really sexy! *smiles helpfully* And I like your deep voice! But I shouldn't be saying this aloud! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Zoro: *takes a step away from Madness* Oi, Ma-chan...  
  
Madness: HE-EY! Only Luffy calls me Ma-chan!!  
  
Sanji: And me.  
  
Zoro: *eyes widen* Where the hell...??  
  
Madness: SANJI!! *sighs like the typically crazed fangirl* I'm not usually so ditzy. Fine. I'll be myself. [voice is pitched higher and squeakier than usual] Hi, Sanji! How are you doing!?   
  
Sanji: Fine~, Ma-chan! *smiles at Ma-chan*  
  
Madness: Awww, he's so sweet! *sniffle* But I still love you, Shanks!!! I even bought a poster of you and kid-Luffy offa eBay! So cute...  
  
Zoro: What IS this eBay?  
  
Ben: I'd like to know, too.  
  
Makino: eBay is an internet shop that allows people from all over the world to buy, auction, and sell things.  
  
Shanks: *blinks* How do you know so much about this eBay?  
  
Makino: *hesitantly* Well...I was once caught in the eBay craze...  
  
Madness: OH! Did you go to "eBayers Anonymous"??  
  
Sanji: ...what the hell is that?  
  
Shanks: If it's anything like "Alcoholics Anonymous"...count me out.  
  
Madness: You're not a drunkard Shanks!!  
  
Shanks: *shrugs* *smiles* It takes a while to get tolerant.  
  
Madness: *wails* I still love you!!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Shanks: Dammit.  
  
Makino: Anyway....since now that you bring up that "eBayers Anonymous" thing....Madness...  
  
Sanji: ?  
  
Zoro: ?  
  
Madness: Huh...?  
  
Makino: I think you should go.  
  
[Ben and Shanks turn to eachother, blink, and then start laughing hysterically]  
  
Madness: I don't have a problem with eBay!!!  
  
Zoro: *skeptically* Uh-huh.  
  
Sanji: *also skeptically* Sure, Ma-chan.  
  
Makino: Admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it.  
  
Madness: *glares at them all* I...don't...have...a...pro-..  
  
[Four plush dolls fall from the sky and into Madness's lap.]  
  
Voice from the sky: Special delivery for a Madness!  
  
Madness: *gaping* TSURAI!! I'LL KILL YOU!!  
  
Tsurai, the voice from the sky: Nyaaa~!  
  
Madness: ZORO!!!!!  
  
Zoro: What?  
  
Tsurai, the voice from the sky: EEK! Onga. Derf. [apparently leaves to sulk]  
  
Madness: Thanks, Zoro-san.  
  
Zoro: ....  
  
Sanji: Where's Nami-san? *looks around frantically* NAMI-SAN?  
  
Ben: Sleeping. Courtesy of Madness.  
  
Sanji: *grabs Madness by the cuff of her sweater* WHY? WHY? What did you do to Nami-san!?? Ma-chan!!  
  
Madness: *half-choking* Hey! Hey! I didn't do anything, she's just sleepin! Ben made it sound...*choke*...bad..!!  
  
Sanji: Oh? All right, Ma-chan~! *politely places her on her stool* I made those cakes you like so much, Ma-chan! Like some?  
  
Madness: *childishly* Yes, please!! *smiles like crazy* Thanks, Sanji-kun!!   
  
Zoro: Ma-chan.  
  
Madness: *stares pointedly at Zoro* You see how nice Sanji is to me and how nice you aren't!??  
  
Zoro: Sanji is like that to all women.  
  
Shanks: "Women."  
  
Ben: Guess Madness is an exception?  
  
Madness: I'm a young lady! *pouts*  
  
Makino: Even your friend Tsurai is older than you are.  
  
Madness: *turns to Zoro* Oi, Zoro...?  
  
Zoro: What?  
  
Madness: Would you ever date a younger girl?  
  
Zoro: By how much...?  
  
Madness: You're 19, right? Well...would you date an 18 year old?  
  
Zoro: I guess.  
  
Madness: 17?  
  
Zoro: ...I suppose.  
  
Madness: How about 12?  
  
Zoro: ????WHAT??  
  
Shanks: What is the point of this...?  
  
Ben: Trying to see if Zoro is a pedophile?  
  
Voice from the sky: Blasphemy!!!  
  
Madness: *screams at sky* GO TO SLEEP, TSURAI!!  
  
Tsurai, the voice from the sky: I'll get you back, MA-CHAN!!  
  
Madness: Bad girl! No Sanji for you!!  
  
Tsurai, the...whatever: I have Zoro! *gasps to self* I mean...!!!  
  
Ben: Too late.  
  
Tsurai, T.V.F.T.S.: NOOO!!! [apparently leaves]  
  
Makino: I'd say Madness knows her friend too well.  
  
Madness: So, Zoro? 12? 13? 14?  
  
Zoro: What the hell is the point??  
  
Shanks: Pedophile.  
  
Zoro: *glares at Shanks* You're one to talk!  
  
Shanks: *sticks tongue out at Zoro*  
  
Madness: Well, Zoro?  
  
Ben: He'd probably go as low as you, Madness.  
  
Madness: I'M GONNA BE 16 IN MARCH!! THAT'S LESS THAN TWO MONTHS AWAY!!  
  
Shanks: That's it....?  
  
Madness: *begins to mope* March 19. And I know what I want for my birthday! *glomps Shanks*  
  
Ben: I don't wanna know.  
  
Makino: If it's another plush...I'd give you the closest address for the "eBayers Anonymous" thing.  
  
Madness: *sniffle* I don't have a problem. I only bought 4 One Piece plushies, 2 pencilboards of One Piece (specifically Sanji), a One Piece poster of Shanks and little Luffy, and...some other things that are really cute...  
  
Shanks: Didn't mention the DVDs you used to discover Sanji's voice.  
  
Madness: EE! I love Sanji's voice!!! So smooooooth~!  
  
Zoro: So let's see...you like Shanks, Luffy, me, and Sanji?  
  
Madness: .....that's right. But I LOVE Shanks!!!!! Haha!  
  
Makino: Eh...right...  
  
Zoro: So what do we call people like you, Ma-chan?  
  
Madness: Normal?  
  
Shanks: Pervert.  
  
Makino: Ecchi.  
  
Ben: Definitely abnormal.  
  
Madness:....what's that supposed to mean? So WHAT if Tsurai calls me a poligamy-er.  
  
Ben: There's no such word.  
  
Madness: You understand, though?  
  
Shanks: Strangely enough, I do. Though...it doesn't make too much sense.  
  
Madness: *sighs* Tsurai is...psychotic.  
  
Shanks: I see.  
  
Madness: Hehehe~.  
  
[Sanji returns with a plate full of chocolate cupcakes]  
  
Sanji: Tadaima, Ma-chan~!  
  
Madness: Okaeri nasai, Sanji-kun!!  
  
Shanks: Finally learning Japanese?  
  
Madness: I've been going to Japanese school! *beams* For quite some time, too!! Haha! Ogenki desuka, Shanks-sama?  
  
Shanks: Okagesamade, genki desu. Ma-chan....anata wa ecchi desu.  
  
Madness: NO, I'm not a pervert, Shanks, but I'm glad you're okay.  
  
Makino: I don't think you should speak Japanese here, Madness. It'll confuse some people. *points towards YOU READERS*  
  
Madness: Oh. Sorry. I'm not thinking straight....  
  
Zoro: Not unusual.  
  
Ben: True. By the way....you DO realize that you haven't mentioned Luffy at all in this chapter. Are you ever going to include him in this mess?  
  
Madness: Pshaw. He's sleeping. And you know what..? I should be doing the same! I'm TIRED! I just came home from taking a History midterm!! *munches on cupcake* Delicious, Sanji-kun!!!  
  
Sanji: Ah, thank you.  
  
Makino: Midterm? I see...how was it?  
  
Madness: Sucked. But I think I'm okay.... *stops munching on cupcake and stares sullenly at the counter* ....I think I'm okay..  
  
Shanks: You've made her depressed.  
  
Madness: No. *cheerfully* I'm okay now! It's over with, and now it's Friday!!  
  
Ben: Okay...  
  
Madness: *munches even more* You guys have to try these!!  
  
[Zoro reaches for Sanji's plate, but Sanji pulls it away]  
  
Sanji: These are Ma-chan's! Yours is in the kitchen!  
  
Zoro: YOU..!!  
  
Madness: *quickly* ANYWAY, I don't wanna get caught in the middle. I don't wanna have to choose between you guys...cuz I love you both!! *sobs into Shanks's shirt*  
  
Makino: Pointless crying, Ma-chan, isn't getting you a plot.  
  
Madness: NO PLOT. I've been permanently inspired by SmutGarden, which taught me that sometimes a story without a plot...is the BEST!!! Though the Playgirl Mansion can't compare with SmutGarden, I'm still HAPPY with NO PLOT.  
  
Makino: *cowers* Then when will it end...?  
  
Ben: Never.  
  
Shanks: Possibly.  
  
Zoro: But knowing Madness, who never finishes what she starts....it might end on this chapter.  
  
Madness: It WON'T!!! *continues to munch on cakes*  
  
Sanji: Like the cakes, Ma-chan?  
  
Madness: You know it! *winks*  
  
[Shanks pauses for a moment, then smirks slyly. He turns to Madness.]  
  
Shanks: He-ey, Ma-chaaan~?  
  
Madness: YES, SHANKS-SAMA?! *over-eager*  
  
Shanks: Don't you need to relax...? You know...take a break from this chapter and all?  
  
Madness: You're right, Shanks-sama! I need to drink some more Nestle's Quick at home and.....finish my Japanese homework for tomorrow. Man...almost forgot about that.  
  
Shanks: *with a straight, honest face* A young lady like you needs rest to grow up to be a beautiful woman, you know.  
  
Madness: YEAH! Goodnight, Shanks-sama! Zoro! Sanji-kun! Ben-san!! Everyone..! *paused, blinks* I don't think I'll be saying Ben-SAN anymore. It sounds too close to "Benson". [skips merrily off]  
  
Ben: No comment.  
  
Makino: She forgot her "eBayers Anonymous" address. I swear, that girl is gonna get worse.  
  
Zoro: She also forgot her Sanji doll. *lifts doll with disdain*  
  
[Sanji snatches the doll away from Zoro eagerly]  
  
Sanji: Ma-chan's so sweet!  
  
Zoro: *mutters* Is that author-induced...or is it really Sanji?  
  
Shanks: Doesn't he hit on all the girls?  
  
Zoro: You're right. Pity...I gave him the benefit of a doubt...  
  
Sanji: Atleast I'm not a pedophile...  
  
Zoro: Ma-chan is 15!!  
  
Sanji: Isn't Tsurai 12?  
  
Zoro: ...??  
  
Shanks: She said she was 18.  
  
Makino: I don't know anymore....and I don't care.  
  
Ben: I think Tsurai is15. She should be about Madness's age, most likely even younger.  
  
Zoro: Hn.  
  
Sanji:......he's still a pedophile...  
  
_Is Zoro really a pedophile?? Is Tsurai ever going to reveal her true feelings for Zoro, or will Sanji sweep her off her feet?_  
  
Shanks: Who cares??  
  
Ben: Is the author talking about a sexual relationship between Tsurai and Zoro?  
  
Makino: Let's hope not.  
  
Tsurai, the voice from the sky: MADDIE!!!!!!!!  
  
[Madness, who is currently wrapped in three blankets while snuggling with her One Piece plush dolls, hears Tsurai's desperate and lethal scream.]  
  
Madness: Kukuku.

~~~

A/N: I LOVE SMUTGARDEN!!! If you even *remotely* like my spamfic, you absolutely ADORE Stacey's Smutgarden. So…go read it!!! R/R my fic, if you wanna. =D


	4. Random Chapter 4

****

One Piece Playgirl Mansion - Chapter Four  
  
  
Madness: *sniffles* Sick today... *slumps over counter in Party's Bar*  
  
Tsurai: You deserve to be sick after what you put me through!!  
  
Madness: No... *cough hack* I really AM sick today. Just wanna lie down.  
  
Zoro: What? Then what are you still doing here??  
  
Madness: *looks up lazily* Cuz the medicine I'm taking ain't helping me!! I need a drink or something to calm my nerves.  
  
Makino: Sick or not, you're still a minor.  
  
Tsurai: HA! *points at Madness* Haha!!  
  
Madness: Dude, whaddya laughin' about? *sniffles* I'm all congested and can bar'ly speak...and you're younger than me anyway, so FEH.  
  
Tsurai: NO, I'm 18.  
  
Shanks: Sure you are.  
  
Madness: Ah, it's my darling Shanks-samaaa....!  
  
[In a pathetic attempt to glomp Shanks yet again, Madness's sickness unfortunately overcomes her strength and she collapses on Zoro accidently]  
  
Tsurai: AHHHH, NO FAIR~!! *pouts*  
  
Madness: Oh, sorry Zoro... *stands up straight* Huh, whatcha say?  
  
Zoro: I didn't say anything...  
  
Shanks: *laughs* You sound drunk, Madness!  
  
Tsurai: Nah, she sounds more like she's high! You know how people get when they're high and they sound sleepy and stuff.  
  
Shanks: Oh that's right. *nods with Tsurai simultaneously*  
  
Madness: *chokes, sobs* SO MEAN! You'd think that people would treat a sickly person with r'spect.  
  
Shanks: Not in this case, no.  
  
Ben: It's not like you're completely out of it today. You made it here, didn't you?  
  
Madness: Only b'cause I'm bored. *turns to Tsurai* What day is it?  
  
Tsurai: Thursday. The 13th of February.  
  
Madness: EHH? I thought it was Wednesday.... *sniffle* Anyway, what else can I ramble about today...? *cough cough* Oh yeah, Tsurai...?  
  
Tsurai: *a bit worried* ...huh?  
  
Madness: [long pause] Nah, I've got nothing on you. Dammit.  
  
Tsurai: HA!  
  
Zoro: How about answering some fanmail? [From out of nowhere, a bag of fanmail appears at Madness's feet]  
  
Madness: *blinks* Since when did we start getting fanmail?  
  
Tsurai: Since now, I guess.  
  
Madness: There're questions in 'em? *shuffles through bag, randomnly tossing out a few letters labelled "I have a question for OPPGM!"]  
  
Tsurai: Odd.  
  
Shanks: You're telling me.... *opens one letter, and proceeds to laugh hysterically* Hey Ma-chan..!  
  
Madness: Whutsamatta? *sniffle*  
  
Shanks: This letter is empty!  
  
Tsurai and Zoro: *blink, turn to each other, blink again, then starts laughing hysterically*  
  
Ben: Just when you thought you were going somewhere.  
  
Madness: *sobs* Yeah, I feel the love. *cough cough*  
  
[Sanji enters with two humongous bouquets of roses]  
  
Sanji: HI, MA-CHAN! TSU-CHAN! *gives one bouquet to Tsurai ever-so-dramatically*  
  
Tsurai: *blushes like the psycho girl she is* I...I...I'm so touched... *begins to cry into the flowers* I didn't know you loved me so much....! (Oh, that rhymes!)  
  
Sanji: Oh yes, my dear Tsu-chan! *takes her hand into his delicately*  
  
Zoro: Oi. *glares at Sanji* What are you doing here?  
  
Sanji: *ignores glare from Zoro pointedly* I heard Ma-chan's not feeling well! Of course she'll get better once I shower her with beautiful roses and sweet chocolates from her prince~!  
  
Tsurai: Maddie's over there, though.  
  
Madness: Like I said...much love for the sickly. *sniffle*  
  
Sanji: Ma-chan! Please don't despair! Have some chocolates, my angel! [out of nowhere, Sanji hands Madness a big box of chocolates]. For you!  
  
Madness: Now THAT'S love! *picks a chocolate and bites it* Mmmm, caramel~!! Thank you so much, Sanji!  
  
Ben: *turns to Shanks* Is this some sort of way to make you jealous?  
  
Shanks: Haha, sure it is! But don't worry about it!  
  
Ben: ...?  
  
Tsurai: Oh that's right...Shanks is always #1 on Maddie's inane mind.  
  
Madness: *chewing chocolate after chocolate* Yeah, but what the hell. I love Sanji, too!  
  
Shanks: Yeah? *smiles so sweetly at Madness, melting her heart*   
  
Ben: Ah. Now I see.  
  
Madness: My dear Shanks-samaaaa..... *sighs*  
  
Sanji: I don't understand it.  
  
Zoro: Don't understand what?  
  
Sanji: Ma-chan! I give her flowers and candy and LOVE, and all that Shanks has to do is SMILE and Ma-chan's on the Stairway to Heaven!  
  
Ben: I see your point.  
  
Tsurai: But don't you love Nami?  
  
Sanji: AH, NAMI-SAN! But she's sleeping right now...damn Madness...  
  
Tsurai: Hey, what about ME!  
  
Madness: What aboutcha? *cough*  
  
Tsurai: *places a hand on her blushing cheek* I think I love Sanji, too!  
  
Sanji: Really!?  
  
Zoro: WHAT?!  
  
Ben: Ah. I see where this is going.  
  
Madness: Shanks-sama?  
  
Shanks: Hm?  
  
Madness: AH, you're so cute when you do that! *sniffles* I feel a little better now, thank you so much.  
  
Sanji: No. Thanks to my chocolates! *pouts*  
  
Madness: Oh, that's right! *turns to hug Sanji* Aww, thank you...  
  
Shanks: *with a seemingly hurt tone* ...Ma-chan...?  
  
Madness: *spins around to Shanks again* YES, SHANKS-SAMA? *glomps him* Love youuu...  
  
Tsurai: This is getting real weird. ANYWAY, is there any fanmail that ISN'T blank??  
  
Zoro: *picks up a letter, opens it, and shrugs* This one has something on it.  
  
Madness: REALLY!? *jumps for joy* Ahh, what's it say, what's it SAAAAY???  
  
Zoro: Uh. It's nothing, really...  
  
Madness: Tell meeeee~!! *hugs Zoro and sobs into his shirt* Aiyaa, I'm really not feeling well....Sanji, what was in those chocolates....?  
  
Sanji: E? I thought you knew...  
  
Madness: *hiccup* I feel funny.  
  
Sanji: Those are special LOVE chocolates!  
  
Tsurai: Love chocolates...?  
  
Shanks: What's that mean?  
  
Sanji: *clears throat* love chocolates were specifically designed for a woman to feel allll better when she is in illness. The only thing is...there's always side-effects.... *trails off*  
  
Ben: For some reason, it doesn't explain why they are called "Love Chocolates".  
  
Sanji: Oh that? I made it up.  
  
Tsurai: *a little too eagerly* What are the side-effects!?!  
  
Madness: I feel funny.  
  
Tsurai: Ah...me too....I shouldn't have eaten a chocolate...  
  
Ben: Well, what are they?  
  
Madness: Nausea? Nah...more like sleepiness.  
  
Tsurai: Spinning little poka-dotted t-shirts? *stares at Zoro's white T-shirt with a new interest* Wow, that's cool....  
  
Shanks: Hallucinations? *points at Tsurai and laughs*  
  
Ben: It seems so.  
  
Sanji: Well, hallucinations are only the beginning....  
  
Madness: Hehe, that sucks...*holds head* So sleepy...!!  
  
Zoro: *to Tsurai* Yes, it's a _shirt_, Tsurai. A _shiiiiirt_. [adds emphasis on the word SHIRT]  
  
Tsurai: Pretty shirt. *hiccup* Polka-dotted and spinning~! Ooh baby, take it off... *tugs at Zoro's shirt*  
  
Sanji: Er..."tendencies".  
  
Zoro: MEANING!? *desperately struggles to keep Tsurai from pulling of his shirt*  
  
Tsurai: You're so cool and....uh....cool... *glomps a very scared Zoro*  
  
Zoro: I'm going to kill you Sanji, you bastard!!!!!!  
  
Sanji: What makes you think I'm enjoying this!???  
  
Shanks: Sexual tendencies?  
  
Tsurai: *purrrs* Zoro, my minty-fresh bushido man.... *grope grope*  
  
Madness: *cracks up laughing* AHAHAHAHA, she called you "Bushido Man", aahahaha~~!  
  
Zoro: *whimpers*  
  
Tsurai: Awww, he's so cute when he whimpers like that...purrrr....  
  
Sanji: This is wrong!! You two are supposed to be...supposed to be...aw, damnit! [stomps off angrily]  
  
Madness: Hey Sanji, don't go....ugh, I could barely keep my eyes open... *slumps over counter* The chocolates didn't help me at all...  
  
Ben: *crosses arms and nods intelligently* Well, it seems as though the effects of the "Love Chocolates" took a reverse effect on Ma-chan.  
  
Madness: *whimpers* Why me...?  
  
Shanks: I don't think it was all that bad. You sound a lot better!  
  
Madness: *teary eyed* Thank you.... *starts coughing like crazy*  
  
Shanks: Uh...guess not..  
  
Tsurai: *begins to lessen in groping actions* Ah...what...am I doing...?  
  
Zoro: Could you please...stop that...?  
  
Shanks: *laughs* Aw, but this is the good part!  
  
Madness: That's right! Tsurai is supposed to fall into a delicate embrace with Zoro, and then passionately and ever-so-dramatically fall into his perfect lips...  
  
Shanks: Good idea. Go ahead, Tsurai!  
  
Tsurai: What? WHAT? WHAT!??? OMIGOOOO~D!!? *faints, coincidentally in Zoro's finely toned arms*  
  
Madness: Wait, did she say "Omigod" or "Omigood?"  
  
Ben: "Omigood?" That doesn't make sense!  
  
Shanks: "Omigod." Don't you see the "~"!? That obviously shows a repetition of some sort. Or a long emphasis, or something.  
  
Madness: *in absolute awe* Shanks-sama is so smart!  
  
Shanks: Yeah, I know. *smiles so sweetly*  
  
Zoro: Uh...what to do with Tsurai?  
  
Madness: Whaddya mean, "what to do?" *smirks* You go, Zoro!  
  
Zoro: WHAT!?  
  
Shanks: Aren't you going to take "advantage"?  
  
Ben: Yeah, you know...  
  
Madness: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!  
  
Zoro: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!! [drops Tsurai and storms out, extremely flustered]  
  
Madness: AHHH, NOOOOO, he never told me what was on the letter!!  
  
Ben: There are many other letters, Madness...  
  
Madness: Yeah, but it's the PRINCIPLE of the matter! Zoro didn't wanna tell me what it said! What if it contained something that proves to be vitally important to the safety of chimpanzees in the Sahara Desert?!! Or the flamencos in Arizona!  
  
Shanks: Flamencos...?  
  
Ben: You mean "flamingos", don't you? Tell me you mean "flamingos".  
  
Madness: Potato, potAHto.  
  
Ben: There are no flamingos in Arizona.  
  
Shanks: And there aren't any chimpanzees in the Sahara Desert, I don't think.  
  
Madness: *gasps* You see!?? Now they're all gone!! ZORO, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE AMINALS!!  
  
Ben: A-N-I-M-A-L-S.  
  
Shanks: Stupid!  
  
Madness: Tomato, TomAHto.  
  
Ben: And that's besides that point. It sounds weird to say toMAHto AND potAHto.  
  
Madness: You're biased! *el gaspo*  
  
Shanks: I don't understand what the big deal is. They're fruits. Who the hell cares how they're pronounced!  
  
Madness: Ahh, Shanks-sama is so right! But STILL, what about the kangaroos in Australia?  
  
Ben: There are no....oh, waitaminute.  
  
Shanks: What ABOUT the kangaroos in Australia?  
  
Madness: They're turning GREEN! [dun dun DUN!]  
  
Ben: Okay...the effects of the chocolates...hasn't worn off...  
  
Madness: Green like Zoro's hair.  
  
voice from the ground: That's SO COOL!  
  
Shanks: *looks down* Tsurai? Why are you still collapsed on the ground?  
  
Tsurai from the ground: Am I in Hot Boy Heaven, or is Shanks starting to look really sexy right now?  
  
Ben: Damn Sanji and his chocolates.  
  
Madness: SHANKS IS MINE, GOSH DARNIT!  
  
Tsurai: Ooh, baby! [a loud BANG is heard, and Tsurai falls unconscious]  
  
Shanks: ???  
  
Madness: [innocently, holds frying pan behind her back] Wow, I wonder what happened...!  
  
Ben: Gee. I wonder.  
  
Shanks: ???  
  
_Will Tsurai ever admit her feelings for Zoro? Will the letter that Zoro is keeping from Madness keep the parakeets in Mongolia from mating with pigeons? And what about those kangaroos? Will Tsurai hit on Shanks to purposely freak Madness out??_  
  
Madness: WHAT WAS THAT!?? *flames surround her being*  
  
Tsurai: Ehehehe... *sweatdrops*  
  
Madness: MIIIINE~!!!  
  
Tsurai: *hides* Ahh, Maddie's scary when she's sick and obsessive...!!  
  
Madness: No actually, I'm okay!  
  
Tsurai: Really?  
  
Madness: Uh-huh! *cough cough* Zoro groper. *cough cough*  
  
Tsurai: DON'T START!!  
  
~~~  
A/N: u_u;; Goodnight~!


	5. Random Chapter 5

****

One Piece Playgirl Mansion - CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Madness: Bwahahaha *inhales* BWAHAHAHAA~  
  
Shanks: Eh? What's with you?  
  
Ben: Way too much junk food.  
  
Madness: Popcorn isn't junk food! BWAHAHA~!  
  
Makino: So just imagine what would happen if you drank liquor!  
  
Madness: Buu. *sticks out tongue* Don't you know that popcorn is just full of buttery goodness?  
  
Shanks: *nods* It's true.  
  
Madness: Don't even get me started!  
  
Tsurai (who just happened to appear out of nowhere): I'm in the mood for chocolate now, though.  
  
Sanji: TSU-CHAAA~N! TADAIMA~!!! [proceeds to wrap his arms around Tsurai]  
  
Tsurai: (uses Sanji's presence as an advantage to get food) I could really go for some chocolates right about now...*melodramatic sigh*  
  
Madness: BAH! Didn't you learn your lesson!? Don't take candy from strangers!  
  
Tsurai: *pointedly ignores Madness* Lots of chocolates...like a Valentine's Day gift!  
  
Sanji: Haiiii, Tsu-chan! I'll get them for you!! [runs off]  
  
Shanks: I feel bad for him...but not by much.  
  
Madness: Yeah...I mean, Nami takes advantage of Sanji a lot. Geez.  
  
Tsurai: I'm gonna get chocolates though. *smiles*  
  
Madness: I'm can't believe you're two-timing dear Zoro-san! *holds face in hands* I'm so ashamed of you!  
  
Tsurai: EHHH???  
  
Shanks: *sighs* Makino, I'd like a drink...  
  
Madness: ME TOO!  
  
Makino: Sure, SHANKS, I'll get one for you.  
  
Madness: Hey? Me..? Drink?  
  
Makino: Not on your life, kid.  
  
Madness: STINGY!!!!  
  
Tsurai: So Maddie, it's almost your birthday!  
  
Madness: Yeah...in like, a week and a half....on March 19th.  
  
Tsurai: Whatcha want for your birthday?  
  
Madness: SHANKS!!!!  
  
Shanks: Oh, I'm sure you do.  
  
Zoro: How about asking for something easier?  
  
Madness: Easi_er_?? What the heck??  
  
Tsurai: *laughs* Bad choice of words, Zoro-sama...  
  
Ben: Oh no...what's with the Zoro-"sama" now?  
  
Madness: Of course she's learning! *beams* Always add "-sama" to the ones you love!  
  
Tsurai: Or "-kun"...or "-san"...  
  
Madness: Well, er...  
  
Shanks: Don't you call Sanji with "Sanji-kun", Ma-chan?  
  
Ben: And Zoro with "Zoro-san"?  
  
Madness: PshAW. *holds face in hands, whirls away from them* ShUSH.  
  
Tsurai: Let's not forget "Luffy-kun"!!  
  
Madness: FINE, you made your point! You have permission to be smug now. Geez.  
  
[Shanks, Ben, and Tsurai smirk to eachother.]  
  
Madness: Well alright, I want....Zoro...  
  
Tsurai: WHAT!?  
  
Madness: ....plushie. Huh? What?  
  
Tsurai: *face turns RED* Nothin.  
  
Ben: ANOTHER plush doll?  
  
Madness: Aw. You're right. *stops to think* Okay, I want One Piece doujinshi!  
  
Zoro: Okay...that seems easy enough...  
  
Madness: Uh-huh!  
  
Tsurai: (knows better) Okay...now tell us what *kind* of doujinshi you want.  
  
Madness: (briskly) Oh, you know...stuff. And stuff.  
  
Shanks: (in a flat tone) Yaoi.  
  
Ben: Obviously.  
  
Madness: Well, you know...er...  
  
Zoro: Why are you so nervous? It's nothing we haven't heard before.  
  
Tsurai: Yeah Maddie, what's up?  
  
Madness: *squirms uncomfortably* I DO want shounen-ai doujinshi, but...it's just that I saw this doujinshi online that kinda was...weird.  
  
Zoro: Weird?  
  
Shanks: How so..?  
  
Ben: Well I hope it traumatized you.  
  
Madness: Noooo. But I don't wanna EVER read Sanji/Zef doujinshi. *shivers* It's just too weird, too weird...  
  
[Sanji overhears this and bursts in]  
  
Sanji: THAT'S SICK!!!  
  
Madness: YOU'RE TELLIN ME! I was in shock for days!! *shivers*   
  
Sanji: Why can't I be in a normal relationship with WOMEN?? It's always "Sanji x Zoro", or "Zef x Sanji" which is SICK, or "Sanji x Gin", and don't even get me started on "Sanji x Luffy"!!!  
  
Madness: But I like you and Zoro. And you and Luffy. MAYBE Gin wouldn't be bad, but I dunno.  
  
Sanji: NOOOO~~!!! *sobs*  
  
Tsurai: ...hey, what about my chocolates?  
  
Zoro: Get the chocolates yourself. Lazy.  
  
Tsurai: *pouts* I can't believe you're mean to me!! SANJI would never say that to me!  
  
Zoro: I know. But he's easy to manipulate.  
  
Madness: Bwahaha, Zoro-san's probably had experience.  
  
Zoro: WHAT!?  
  
Madness: *innocently* Huh? I didn't say anything...  
  
Zoro: What do you mean, EXPERIENCE!?  
  
Ben: You haven't been....have you, Zoro?  
  
Shanks: Yeah...you do fight with Sanji a lot.  
  
Madness: Like lovers quarrelling. *smiles* So cute together!!  
  
[Sanji stops sobbing abruptly. He and Zoro turn to each other and exchange deadly glares.]  
  
Madness: That's love, I tell you!!!  
  
Sanji: Me love THAT thick-headed bastard??  
  
Zoro: Me love THAT anorexic chef with the "wonderful eyebrow"??  
  
Sanji: I'll kill you!!  
  
Tsurai: Don't be mean to Zoro!!  
  
Madness: Bahaha...Tsurai is very one-sided.  
  
Sanji: But Tsu-chan...all I do...is for love.  
  
Ben: Whose love?  
  
Shanks: Zoro's.  
  
Sanji: NO!!  
  
Madness: Don't worry! I've heard of plenty of "Sanji x Nami" fics and doujinshi too.  
  
Sanji: *jumps in excitement* REALLY??  
  
Madness: Yeah. But to tell you the truth...I like shounen-ai much better. Don't get me wrong, I think Nami is really cool and all, but...you and Zoro are awesome together!!!  
  
Zoro: It'll never happen!!  
  
Shanks: I think it's best NOT to make a challenge to the author.  
  
Zoro: Feh!  
  
Madness: I've already written a shounen-ai story with Sanji and Zoro anyway.  
  
Tsurai: REALLY?? how come you didn't tell me!?? It's about time!! Where?? When??  
  
Madness: Fanfiction.net, of course. When? Just yesterday.  
  
[Tsurai runs off to read the fic]  
  
Ben: You really wrote a shounen-ai? I thought you said you couldn't do that...  
  
Madness: Hell, I tried. It's a somewhat serious fic, though. No humor. It's a change.  
  
Shanks: It's also a one-shot fic. Not unusual...you'd be too lazy to continue an ongoing shounen-ai anyway...nevertheless ANY story.  
  
Madness: NOT TRUE.....oh hell, it's true.  
  
[Suddenly, Madness is thrown off her seat, tied and gagged with ropes by two "unknown" pirates]  
  
Madness: Mflflf..!!!  
  
Sanji: *dusts himself off* That was easier than I thought...  
  
Zoro: *also brushing himself off* I guess. Considering she was running her mouth again.  
  
Shanks: Nice "before-birthday" present, you two.  
  
Zoro: Thanks!  
  
Sanji: Glad to oblige. *puffs on a newly lit cigarette*  
  
[Tsurai comes running back into Party's Bar]  
  
Tsurai: OMIGOOOOD!!  
  
Ben: Omigood?  
  
Shanks: Not this again. *sighs*  
  
Tsurai: Maddie finally wrote a shounen-ai!!!!  
  
Shanks: Gee, you think?  
  
Zoro: *glares at Sanji* How bad is it...?  
  
Tsurai: You should read it!!  
  
Sanji: I don't really think I should...  
  
Shanks: I'll read it!  
  
Ben: Same here...  
  
[Shanks and Ben head off to read the fic]  
  
Makino: Shanks, your drink is.... *looks around* That lousy...!!! After all the trouble I went through looking for his drink, and he runs off!!  
  
[Makino then eyes Madness tied and gagged on the floor. Apparently, Sanji and Zoro have also left to read the fic, or they probably just ran after Shanks and Ben to stop them from reading it. Makino blinks.]  
  
Makino: Madness?  
  
Madness: Grgrgr... *flops around on the floor like a fish*  
  
Tsurai: Hey, she's a Pisces too! A fish really suits her right now!  
  
Madness: GRGRGR..  
  
Makino: Should we untie her?  
  
Tsurai: I dunno...it's funny!  
  
[Madness manages to kick Tsurai in the shins]  
  
Tsurai: OWW! FINE THEN. I'll untie you.  
  
Madness: Grg.  
  
  
**_Do Zoro and Sanji make a great couple? Is Luffy EVER going to come up?? Will Madness receive any shounen-ai doujinshi from her friends??_**  
  
Madness: You know, I'd also like all the episodes for Samurai Jack. On DVD or something.  
  
Tsurai: Where did THAT come from???  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Yeah, about that shounen-ai fic...it's called "In the Slowest of Motion". Just in case you're interested, but it's not _necessary _to read to continue with this spamfic. So, yeah. R/R please! *runs off*


	6. Random Chapter 6

****

One Piece Playgirl Mansion - CHAPTER 6  
  
Madness: *groaaan*  
  
Zoro: Eh? What's wrong?  
  
Madness: Nothing at all, actually! In any case, I'm 16 years old now!  
  
Tsurai: Oh, PSHAW.  
  
Madness: Yessir, I'm one year closer to my darling Shanks!  
  
Zoro: And Sanji.  
  
Sanji: And Zoro.  
  
Shanks: And Luffy.  
  
Madness: SHUSH!  
  
Tsurai: Poligamer!!  
  
Madness: That's not even a word!! *glowers*  
  
Ben: But Madness...haven't you been 16 years old for about a month now?  
  
Madness: Er...yes...well, a little less than a month or so, actually....  
  
Shanks: You're late!  
  
Madness: *sobs* I was stressed out! And very busy! And I had lots of rehearsing for a play I was in!!  
  
Tsurai: Oh yeah, you were cool in it!  
  
Zoro: "Play"?  
  
Sanji: Which one?  
  
Madness: It's called "Ten Little Indians" by Agatha Christie. A murder mystery. It was awesome.  
  
Ben: What part did you play?  
  
Madness: Dame Agatha Christie.  
  
Ben: O_o;; Isn't she the author?  
  
Zoro: *points at Madness and laughs* Bwahaha!!!!  
  
Madness: *glares at Ben and Zoro pointedly* Well, YES, but I was the hostess....I had exactly 3 monologues, which was a chore to memorize, let me tell you....and I was given the lines late anyway, like 3 weeks before the play! *sticks out tongue at Zoro*  
  
Zoro: Uh-huh?  
  
Madness: Anyway, I was the hostess, Dame Agatha Christie, and had to say a monologue before the play, a monologue during intermission, and ANOTHER speech after the play. It was fun, though! I even had an English accent. Really cool.  
  
Shanks: Oh, I believe you.  
  
Madness: Thanks! I think.  
  
Sanji: Oi, Ma-chan, what did you get for your birthday?  
  
Madness: Nothing.  
  
Sanji: WHAT!  
  
Makino: Why not?  
  
Ben: That sounds kind of cruel...  
  
Madness: We-ell...actually, next year I'm going to Japan! That's like a gift from my parents.  
  
Makino: But you're sixteen now!  
  
Madness: I'm fine, though. I bought myself doujinshi. Hehehe~  
  
Shanks: Oh? What about?  
  
Madness: Lotsa shounen-ai. Particularly Zoro and Sanji.  
  
Zoro: WHAT!?  
  
Sanji: NO!!  
  
Tsurai: Oh, yes. *sighs* I want to see them.  
  
Sanji: Nooo, Tsu-chan!!  
  
Madness: Oooh, yeah baby, lotsa Sanji x Zoro stuff...  
  
Zoro: You and your stupid English accent.  
  
Madness: I'm a New Yorker!  
  
Tsurai: I wanna see the doujinshi!!  
  
Shanks: *sighs* I'm gonna regret asking, and I really don't care, but...author-induced curiosity...  
  
Madness: Yes Shanks-sama!?  
  
Tsurai: NO!  
  
Shanks: What?  
  
Tsurai: No, don't ask her to marry you!!!  
  
Madness: WHY NOT!??  
  
Tsurai: Because...  
  
Makino: It would be really cute if Tsurai had a crush on Shanks.  
  
Shanks: No it wouldn't! I can't take any more fan-girl crushes!  
  
Madness: Yeah, aren't I enough! *pouts* Besides, Tsu-chan loves Zoro-san!  
  
Tsurai: But...but.... [struggles for a retort] ...Zoro sleeps too much!  
  
Zoro: *twitches* Oi.  
  
Madness: But he's so cool! AND he's good with a sword!! Besides, you sleep a lot too! Nice couple! Bwaha~!  
  
Sanji: No!  
  
Tsurai: Well,um...I have a cat!  
  
voice from behind: COOL!!!  
  
Sanji: Eh? Who's that...?  
  
Luffy: ME!  
  
Madness, Tsurai, and basically everyone else: WHAT!????  
  
Luffy: *waves cheerfully* Hi Ma-chan!!  
  
Madness: SEE!!? He calls me Ma-chan!!  
  
Shanks: Uh..okay...  
  
Zoro: But we call you "Ma-chan" too...  
  
Madness: It don't count!  
  
Sanji: Damn...where'd Luffy come from...?  
  
Luffy: Eh? Oi Sanji...you're out of food...  
  
Sanji: WHAT! LUFFY!! *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Madness: Strange...isn't his kitchen on the Going Merry?  
  
Tsurai: Welcome to...your world.  
  
Zoro: Playgirl mansion...doesn't even have any playgirls.  
  
Madness: Dude, don't get your hopes up. *smirks* Unless you count Tsurai here! *calls to Luffy* Hey Luffy!!!  
  
Luffy: Eh? (A/N: cute little bug-eyed gomu-gomu boy! haha!)  
  
Madness: Tsu-chan here has some meat for you.  
  
Luffy: NIKU!!! [glomps Tsurai]  
  
Tsurai: AHH!!!!!!~~~  
  
Zoro: *evilly* What's wrong, Tsurai?  
  
Shanks: Overly-excited.  
  
Ben: In heat, maybe.  
  
Madness: BAHah, that's so evil! Nah...her cat is in heat, though.  
  
Tsurai: THAT'S NOT WHY I'M SCREAMING!!  
  
Madness: Hn?  
  
Luffy: Eh? Where's the meat?  
  
Ben: No meat on her bones?  
  
Madness: She's as bare as a man's uterus.  
  
Ben: Er...men don't...uh...that is...  
  
Madness: I know.  
  
Tsurai: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS IMPLYING!???  
  
Shanks: Why are we guys implying?  
  
Zoro: Why is Tsurai screaming?  
  
Luffy: Maybe she lost her hearing! And she can't hear her own voice!  
  
Madness: Yeah!  
  
Tsurai: NO!!!  
  
Ben: Then WHY?  
  
Luffy: She can't hear us! [begins to shake Tsurai violently and comes close...very close...to her ear...]  
  
Tsurai: *blushes* What...?  
  
Luffy: CAN YOU HEAR MEEEE??????!!!!!!  
  
[Tsurai falls unconscious from the shock]  
  
Luffy: ??Eh? What happened?  
  
Madness: I think you killed her.  
  
Shanks: And what's worse, the author implied that Tsurai likes Luffy.  
  
Madness: She does. Not.  
  
Zoro: Jealous?  
  
Ben: Yeah...Luffy was all over her...  
  
Madness: HE WANTED MEAT! HE DID NOT WANT TO JUMP HER BONES!! HE WANTED TO EAT MEAT!! MEAAAT!!!!!  
  
Shanks: Did you just imply that Tsurai was anorexic skinny? *gasps fakely* Shame on you!!  
  
Madness: SHE'S NOT ANOREXIC SKINNY!!!! SHE'S PERFECTLY FINE!!  
  
Luffy: *blinks* Ma-chan, have you lost your hearing too?!  
  
Zoro: Well, not much like *your* figure, anyway...  
  
Madness: *suspiciously* What do you mean...?  
  
Luffy: You have a weird shape.  
  
Shanks: Ha! That's true!  
  
Madness: *seethes*  
  
Luffy: You have a great upper body, but your legs are...  
  
Madness: ...NOT FAT.  
  
Shanks: You're perfectly right, Ma-chan. They aren't fat.  
  
Madness: Thank you. *sighs*  
  
Ben: ...but your thighs are.  
  
Madness: DON'T LOOK AT MY THIGHS, PERVERT!! Besides, I like my body. It's CURVY and VOLUPTUOUS!  
  
Luffy: Built like...a spoon!  
  
Madness: WHAT!!! *sniffles* I like my body, you guys...stop being so mean...  
  
Ben: Okay fine, you're body is fine!  
  
Madness: *whimpers* Really...?  
  
Shanks: Just say yes.  
  
Ben: ....yeah.  
  
Zoro: Let's talk about your clumsiness instead!  
  
Madness: Er....  
  
Luffy: *cheerfully* She fell down the stairs twice this morning!  
  
Madness: Thank you for your attempt at sounding worried for me. *sighs* Yes. I fell down the stairs twice this morning. But that's cuz the first time I was only wearing stockings!!  
  
Zoro: And your second pitiful excuse is...?  
  
Madness: Icy roads!  
  
Shanks: The STAIRS were icy?  
  
Madness: On a bus, they were! Well actually, just slippery...  
  
Ben: Ice is slippery.  
  
Madness: Stop acting so smart!!  
  
Ben: *smirks*  
  
Madness: The point is this - I'm sore. Very sore. I fell really hard, and now I'm sore.  
  
Shanks: So what's sore?  
  
Madness: Surprisingly, my ankle.  
  
Zoro: Baka. How do you get your ankle sore?  
  
Madness: How come you have natural green hair?  
  
Zoro: None of your business.  
  
Shanks: Probably not even natural.  
  
Ben: There're plenty of dyes...  
  
Zoro: MY HAIR IS NATURAL!  
  
Luffy: Eh? Zoro, I thought your hair was sick...that's why it's green, right!?  
  
Zoro: WHAT!?  
  
Madness: Zoro's sick in more ways than one, mind you.  
  
Shanks: Is that why Tsurai likes him so much?  
  
Madness: Tsurai likes green men. Oops, I mean green-haired men. Actually, she prefers white-haired guys.  
  
Ben: Meaning she likes old guys.  
  
Madness: Well not really, because they have to have LONG white hair. And old guys generally have...a loss of hair in general.  
  
Shanks: Except for me! *beams*  
  
Madness: Shanks-sama, you're only 37! You're still my young cutie!!!! You'll NEVER grow old!!  
  
Zoro: What you have just portrayed was the image of an immortal being. Immortals don't have ages.  
  
Madness: *GASP* SHANKS-SAMA IS IMMORTAL!??  
  
Luffy: Shanks!! I didn't know you were immortal!!...uh, what's immortal mean...  
  
Ben: Being immortal means having eternal red hair.  
  
Luffy: Ohhhh~  
  
**_Will Tsurai ever wake up? Will Tsurai return? Will Tsurai fall in love with Luffy? Or is she way too hooked on Zoro? Will Tsurai fall for Sanji?? Is Tsurai the legendary Playgirl of the mansion??_**  
  
Tsurai: WHY THE HELL ARE THESE QUESTIONS REVOLVING AROUND ME!????  
  
Madness: Everybody loves Tsu-rai.  
  
Zoro: Legendary playgirl? *eyes Tsurai with peculiar intrigue*  
  
Tsurai: IT'S A LIE!  
  
Luffy: No, Tsurai can't still be deaf!!  
  
Madness: Oh, she's deaf, Luffy. Very very deaf. Please help her again.  
  
Luffy: Okay!  
  
[Tsurai, in an incredible outburst of pure energy, speeds home before Luffy can even take one step towards her!]  
  
Luffy: Sugoi!!! She's so fast!!!  
  
Zoro: She has meat, Luffy! Go catch her!  
  
Luffy: NIKU~~~!!!??  
  
Is Luffy gonna get meat...hey, Luffy's here!! Hey everybody, didja see Luffy!! Hey! He's here!!!  
  
Madness: FINISH THE QUESTIONS, STUPID!!  
  
Shanks: Don't piss off the author.  
  
Is Shanks immortal? Is Zoro's hair sick? Are Sanji and Zoro an item?  
  
Shanks: Yes.  
  
Madness: To which questions?  
  
Ben: All of them.  
  
Zoro: I AM NOT WITH THAT BASTARD! ARGH! *shudders* It's so sick!!! YOU'RE ALL SICK, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!! [Runs to the door in the background, opens it, runs in, and slams it behind him.]  
  
Madness: Isn't Sanji in there?  
  
Ben: Yep.  
  
Madness: Good lord, I'm gonna miss the main course. Pun intended.  
  
Ben: I don't get it.  
  
Madness: I didn't think you would. Which makes me happy. ^_^  
  
Ben: But it didn't make sense.  
  
Madness: Pshaw.  
  
**_Er...this is my cue! Luffy's here!! Luffy! *ahem* Anywayz...uh...done with questioning...oh yeah, will Madness stop falling down stairs anytime soon? Will she lose her spoon figure?_**  
  
Madness: OI!! I don't have a spoon figure!! AND all I gotta do is not wear stockings, and then I won't fall.  
  
Shanks: You can't wear shoes, either.  
  
Ben: You'll fall anyway.  
  
Madness: *sniffles* Shut up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I got to thinking...I really should thank my reviewers! Why, they're the ones that keep my engine running! So lemme give the names and make you guys feel special, too! =D  
  
Enchantress Tsurai --- Dude, of course I gotta mention you! Best friend and partner-in-crime, we're the survivors of the Mansion! I'll keep ya posted on my crazy ways, and..er...I'll call ya to rant and rave about my new craving for...uh...actually, I'll call just to rant and rave....  
  
Stacey --- =D I'm so happy that you of all people liked my [out of whack] story!! Thanks so much, you're such a better writer of comedy though, I adore your spam! THANKS!!!  
  
Shino --- Thanks so much for your constant reviews and emails! You're such a nice person, and I'm so flattered that you think my work is awesome. ^__^ I won't be stopping this fic anytime soon, so don't you worry! ^_~ Still watchin DVDs, but I'm only up to the beginning of the Alabasta arc... u_u;;; I'll try to get more when I get the chance...  
  
Hobo Joe --- Thanks for your review! And I get my DVDs offa www.ebay.com . I get my One Piece doujinshi offa www.jpqueen.com. And yes…very crazy, indeed…it's quite normal, actually…bwahaha….  
  
Cook-Sanji-Ko --- Thanks so much for saying that my fic is hilarious!! It really boosts my spirits to know that somebody really finds it so funny~ And yeah, I didn't get to Sanji when I wrote maybe the first or second random chapter, but by the third chapter, when I get the Sanji plushie, THAT'S when I saw Sanji...and got hooked on him as well... ^^;;  
  
Kian --- Haha, yeah...March 19th! The lucky day! I'm sorry I didn't get to say this earlier, but, for March 19th, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Even though lotsa people's birthdays are on the same day, you should always feel special!! Yeah, I'm glad you feel special now! XD Glad to oblige!  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness --- Thanks for your boost! I'm happy when people encourage me to continue! Ahh, and yes, dearie...I will continue for as long as I could stand...and that'll be a long while, I tell you. ^_^ My first long fic. Well...my first long *comedy* fic. I usually write serious stories. So yeah. Heehee! ^_~  
  
Neotokyo9 --- ^^;;; Thanks for the nice, yet somewhat scary and threatening, review! XD Yup, I put Luffy in the fic, so then you'd enjoy it a bit more, right? XD My hopes are soaring!!! Anywayz, thanks for your review! Hope that you continue reading my stuff now that Luffy's in it. ^_^ Thanks again!!  
  
*kisu!*


End file.
